Dark Side of the Moon 2 Consigned to the Shadows
by Bane's Desire
Summary: Yaoi. Duo's story. After an abrupt break up, Duo reevaluates his relationship with Heero and comes up with a solution, one he'll employ at Heero's bachelor party.


Dark Side of the Moon is a series of ONE SHOTS! I'll post them separately as each story stands alone, the main title is just the theme. Everyone has a secret, right? Something they don't want anyone to know about. What secrets could the GW boys harbor? Could it be envy, jealousy, a lifestyle, a disability or maybe something even darker? Now don't get mad and vent your anger towards me if your favorite pilot has a secret you don't care for. Remember, this is just for fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys or their universe, I just mess with it for fun, not profit.

Dark Side of the Moon, # 2 - Consigned to the Shadows

By: Bane's Desire

Warning: Yaoi, suggestive adult themes, respect the rating.

"Hey, Wu, hold up will ya?" Recognizing my Chinese friend by the black tail of hair that falls halfway down the back of his tan Preventer's shirt, I chase after him all the way down the long corridor of the office building. There's only a few other workers in the hallway where the top agents have their offices, and they part quickly in seeing me rush towards Wufei. I note with smug satisfaction the stiffening of the other man's shoulders before he stops, makes a half turn and watches my approach. I almost laugh at the wary look in his dark eyes.

"What do you want, Maxwell? What mischief are you up to now?" he asks, crossing his arms over his chest in an unconscious, defensive manner.

I sling my arm over those stiff shoulders and pull close enough to whisper into his ear. "I thought we got past you calling me by my surname last month, buddy boy. Do we need to have a little one-on-one time again for you to remember?"

Another sensation of satisfaction rises within me at seeing a slight blush come to his cheeks. It hardly seems a month has passed since Wufei and I were partnered on a case out of town. During a long and ridiculously tedious surveillance assignment, I decided to have a little taste of Chinese take out, if you know what I mean. And let me tell you, Wufei proved to be as tasty as any chef-crafted entree from the fancy, high-priced Chinese restaurants I've been to. Oh, we didn't do the deed, so to speak, but after a lengthy make-out session and some satisfying bump and grind with our clothes on, I'd gotten him to think of me in a whole new light, which meant that he'd agreed to call me by my first name.

When we'd finally wrapped up that assignment, we'd gone back to our usual relationship, that of a friendship strained by Wufei having the hots for me and not wanting to show it, and me not reciprocating. Damn, but I love the feeling of power it gives me to get a reaction from such an uptight and highly principled person. I realize that my twisted need to feed from that sense of power is what got me involved with Heero in the first place. Fortunately, that thought brings me back to my reason for approaching Wufei in the first place.

"Are you by any chance going to that party tonight for Heero?" I keep my arm around him and my body pressed up against his side. It's the closest body contact we've had since our little tonsil-hockey session.

One black, dubious eyebrow rises. "The bachelor party?" he asks, knowing that is exactly what I mean. "I plan on attending, yes," he answers and then frowns at me. "Are you going?"

I nod and smile at him, and I see my answer surprises him. "Of course. Heero and I have been friends for years. Why wouldn't I go?"

I can see the wheels of doubt spinning in his head. Everyone knows that Heero and I have a history together, well, everyone who counts that is. We've been lovers in a rather heated and tempestuous relationship. Our abrupt break-up happened eight months ago and Heero's engagement to Relena was announced two months after that. I wasn't what you would call a happy camper, so I suppose it's no wonder that Wufei is dubious about my wanting to attend Heero's bachelor party. My friend here hasn't a clue as to what's really going on and I intend to keep it that way.

"What are you up to, Duo?"

Well, maybe he does.

I shrug casually. "Nothing much," I reply. "But I don't really want to go by myself, you know, attracting attention by being the jilted ex-boyfriend standing all alone in the crowd of well wishers. So I was wondering," I looked up at him with pleading eyes, "would you mind if I went with you?"

A look of sympathy momentarily crosses his face. "I'm sure this is difficult for you, Duo," he says consolingly, placing his hand on my shoulder as a sign of his support. "Of course, if you feel you need to attend, you may come with me."

"Great!" I reply with enthusiasm and give him a quick, grateful hug and manage to brush a brief kiss against his cheek before I pull away. "Should I meet you there or do you want to pick me up at my place?"

"How about I meet you in the lobby, then either one of us can leave when we've had enough," he replies. I have to smile at that; Wufei never has liked parties much and he certainly can't hold his liquor.

"Okay. It starts at eight, so I'll meet you inside the main entrance at seven fifty sharp."

A rare smile grows on the Chinese man's face, and I have to admit, it looks damn good on him. "I'll look forward to it." I watch as he turns and with a wave of his hand, walks away while my eyes automatically drop to watch that perfect ass of his. Too bad he isn't the object of my attention at the moment; it's still Heero I have my sights on.

Turning, I walk back the way I came, towards my office. I share the space with Quatre now, an office change that happened when Heero and I had our last fight that sent him, ultimately, to Relena.

I'd known for a long time that Heero and I had something good together, except when it came to living with each other under the same roof for an extended period of time. We were at our happiest as a couple when we worked different shifts or spent days apart on assignments. When we'd reunite after some time apart, the sex was mind blowing, and the euphoria of it lasted a few days before our differences became glaringly clear, as did our one major problem; we couldn't amiably live together. We gave it a hell of a shot though, and it was only after we'd had two weeks of downtime that things came to a head.

The argument was so stupid really. Heero always had a problem with my casualness when it came to housekeeping. It's not that I'm a sloppy person, just more comfortable living in a relaxed environment that I felt our apartment should be. Heero's borderline obsession about everything being put in its place, the counters cleared off completely of any clutter or dishes and the floor needing to be clean enough to eat off of drove me nuts. When things weren't in order as he expected them to be, I didn't have to do much to tick him off, and that was the case when the argument began that eventually sent Heero into a rage. He ranted, packed his bags and left the apartment in a self-righteous huff.

I wasn't too concerned at the time, after all, scenes just like that had happened in the past. It was supposed to be my gig, but Heero was actually the expert at running and hiding, taking hold of my old mantra from the war and making it his own. Whenever we had an explosive argument, he'd take off for three or four days, then he'd come home with a weak apology before we'd have wild monkey sex and things would be fine again for a while. But after that last argument, he didn't come home.

After a week and no word from him, I'd learned that he'd taken refuge with Relena at her mansion. I'd see him at work, of course, but he was all business and avoided being alone in a room with me. I was hurt as hell at first, but then I got mad. What a crappy way to dump someone who'd basically saved his tight ass many a time. Just because I left my shoes in the living room, my toothbrush on the bathroom counter top and my side of the bed unmade, didn't earn me the dump and brush off I'd gotten from my lover.

We had a heated argument, unfortunately it happened in front of our former comrades and some other office workers, and we both said things I'm sure we regretted five minutes later, at least I did. Then to top the whole mess, two months after leaving me, Heero's engagement to Relena was announced.

Needless to say, I didn't show up at work for a week.

It was Quatre who managed to track me down, hiding in a dark booth in my favorite bar. Mr. Sympathetic and Understanding sobered me up and talked me into coming back to work, telling me he would be sharing an office with me from then on. I knew I needed to go back to my job, after all, I really liked it and was really good at it. Being able to blow things up from time to time and infiltrating a den of vile men plotting nothing good and then arresting them helps keep me sane. So I gave into Quatre's pleadings and back I went to the Preventers, ignoring the looks of pity and sympathy that followed me wherever I went in the building.

Heero, of course, just ignored me as much as possible, as well as being with me anywhere other than strategy meetings. In return, I did my best to imagine him as the bottom dweller, mud-sucker son of a bitch that he was.

I didn't do very well at hiding the pain the engagement caused and I'd always held out the hope that Heero would come to his senses. But the stubborn set of his jaw told me otherwise. After several weeks of masking my continued confusion and misery by appearing to be busy and efficient, a thought came to me. It literally was like a light had gone off in my head. Despite the fact that we loved each other, Heero and I just couldn't live together without coming to either verbal or physical blows on a regular basis. The solution we'd never considered seriously enough was that he should live elsewhere, which he had. But living somewhere else didn't have to mean that things had be to over for us. Separate but together could just possibly be the solution to our dilemma and the end of my continued heartache. With that theory in mind, my thoughts turned to accomplishing that very goal. The first step was to see if Heero was still interested in continuing our relationship. Once I determined that, I could set my proposition out on the table and see what would come of it.

Three months ago I put my thoughts into action after I learned from an off-handed comment from Trowa, as he, Quatre and I were leaving work at the end of the day, that Heero was working late on one of his cases. My usually reserved friend went on to describe how difficult the case had been for Heero, and now that it was over, our poor friend was swamped with paper work. I think I muttered an unsympathetic, "Poor baby," earning a pitying look from the both of them.

Trying not to be obvious, I excused myself from their company as I went in search of my car in the parking garage. Thoughtfully thinking of how to take advantage of the situation, I made my way home and changed out of my uniform. Wearing my comfortable low-slung jeans and a snug tee-shirt, I ordered Chinese food for two at Heero's favorite restaurant and made my way back to the Preventers' building, finding its halls almost empty after most of the employees had gone. I silently entered the office Heero shared with Trowa and leaned on the door frame to watch him as he worked hunched over his keyboard. Clearing my throat, I quickly got his attention. Those stunning blue eyes widened when he realized who was in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" he asked, confused and suspicious at the same time.

I had shrugged and held out the three bags of take-out food. "I was coming back to finish up some paper work on the Nelson case and picked up some dinner. When I saw your light on, I just thought I'd stop by and offer you some."

"Thanks," he replied curtly, then turned his attention back to his computer screen. "But I'm not hungry."

"Suit yourself," I replied, shrugging off his rudeness. Then turning, I paused a moment to give him a full view of my jean-covered butt, then sauntered back to my office, leaving the door open. My office was only two doors away from his, and I purposely left my door open as I turned on the light and went to my desk. I opened all the containers and let the aromatic food work its charm for me.

It took a good five minutes before I realized I wasn't alone any longer. I willed myself not to look up, but to wait for Heero to speak.

"Is that mushu pork?" his deep voice asked.

"Yep," I answered in a distracted voice as I one-handedly changed files on my computer while my other hand held a fork filled with rice.

"Are you sure you have enough for two?"

"I think so, why? Change your mind?"

A grunt sounded from the doorway then Heero moved into the room, got the chair from Quatre's desk and set it on the opposite side of the desk from where I was sitting. I looked over the desk at him and smiled. "Help yourself," I said, then added, "to anything you want."

We ate the meal, talked a bit, then Heero shut and locked the door to my office moments before he had me spread out on top of my desk going for his dessert. Unfortunately, the next day he acted as if nothing had happened and we went back to the distant, working relationship we'd adopted up to that point. But there was no way I was going to be satisfied with that for I now had the answer I sought. Heero was still interested, and he was an intricate part of me; he was in my blood and the other half of my soul. And I was happy to learn during that late night tryst that I was still an intricate part of him.

The bachelor party tonight is one week before the scheduled wedding, and it fits perfectly into my plans. Knowing how Heero thinks, most likely better than anyone else, I'll use that knowledge and make it work for me. Putting a pleased grin on my face, I greet Quatre as I enter our shared office space and he looks at me with surprise. I guess I haven't had many reasons to smile lately, but that's about to change, because if I can pull it off, tonight is going to be a pivotal moment in my life.

Wufei looks good in the blue, v-neck sweater he's wearing. It compliments both his skin tone and hair. His eyes land on me as I stride confidently into the building and I see a flash of appreciation in his eyes. I picked out my clothing for tonight very carefully, not wanting to be too obvious but still looking for attention. I chose to wear a pair of beige, fitted dress pants that hug my ass before falling a bit more loosely over my legs, accentuating their length and slenderness. For a shirt I chose a pale blue, long sleeved, v-neck, pull-over style that's made from a clinging material and shows off the curves of my slender but strong upper torso and arms. If anyone looks close enough, they'll probably be able to see evidence of the left nipple ring I'd gotten two weeks ago. Thank the maker of the colonies that the damn thing didn't ache any more. I can't remember what I was thinking at the time I got it, but never again will I pierce another part of my body. My look is complete with my familiar dark brown leather jacket, which hides my gift for Heero, hidden within the inside pocket.

"Hey, Wu. You're looking good," I say in greeting my friend, giving him the once over with a delighted grin on my face. Wufei Chang certainly is a good looking guy. If it wasn't for the fact that I prefer one particular Japanese delight, I'd make a go for him.

"You're wearing your hair down," he says, his eyes wide with surprise and appreciation as he takes in the mass of hair that he's never seen un-fettered before. My thick, wavy hair falls to the very top of my thighs, tempting the eye to drift to that area. I've worn it down for a specific purpose tonight. Heero's always prided himself on being the only person in our group to see my hair out of its braid. By leaving it down, I'll be drawing his ire. Added to that offense, I take hold of Wufei's arm and turn him towards the direction of the rented area that has a placard outside on a golden easel stating the rooms is set aside for 'The Yuy Party'. Quatre's hand has obviously been an instrument for this get together. The swanky hotel and catered event reeks of big money and I figure it has to be either Quatre or the Queen Bee herself, but it would be somewhat tacky to throw a bachelor party for your own fiancee, wouldn't it?

At the entrance of the brightly lit room where other men from the Preventers are beginning to gather, our coats are taken and checked into a nearby coatroom and then it's the two of us entering the somewhat subdued party room. I keep my hand on Wufei's arm, ignoring the questioning looks from our co-workers.

"What are you doing?" Wufei asks, sounding and looking a bit nervous. Funny, I always seem to have that effect on him.

"Just feeling a bit insecure," I tell him. "You don't mind if I hang a bit close tonight, do you? It's a bit... disconcerting for me, celebrating Heero's upcoming nuptials to Relentless Bitchcraft."

"Duo." Wufei's voice is low with warning. He doesn't like it when I get creative with her highnass's name, though I do it quite often.

"Alright, I'll be good," I say with a grin and give him a wink as I mentally add a suggestive, 'I'll be very, very good.' He blushes beautifully for me at that remark.

The drinks, it appears, are being served at two bar stations on the left side of the room. They're separated by two long tables joined end to end, covered with elegant white tablecloths and laden with finger foods. "Let's get something to eat," I suggest, and still holding onto Wu's arm, we head for the food.

From the corner of my eye I see Quatre and Trowa turning in our direction. I smile at them, ignore their shocked looks and lead Wufei forward.

Looking over the snack food feast, I decide to enjoy myself and take a sampling of almost everything and pile it on my plate. Once it's filled, I head for the bar and confidently order a screwdriver. The idiot bartender hands me an orange juice mixed with some lemon-lime carbonated drink. "Nice try, kid," he tells me with a smug grin.

Seeing Wufei has gotten what he wants, I motion for him to follow and guide him to a nearby table, selecting it for its visibility factor. Heero can't help but notice me sitting here and neither can anyone else.

Shortly after sitting down a small commotion begins at the entrance to the room. Heero has arrived, right on time. I scoot my chair close to Wufei's in order to get a better look at what's going on, or so I tell my companion. Damn, but Heero looks good. He is the one man that can make my pants tighten in zero to ten seconds flat. He enters the room with his usual aplomb and politely greets those individuals who rush up to him to do the usual bootlicking that comes from his status of the man marrying the Sanq princess. I watch him closely as his eyes scan the room, looking for something or someone. We both know what it is he's looking for.

"Be right back," I tell Wufei, then stand up, making sure Heero can spot me. Then I purposely walk over to where Trowa and Quatre are seated to say hello. Trowa's wearing an enigmatic grin on his lips, just a slight upward at the corners, indicating that he might know what I'm up to and that he's willing to sit back and enjoy the show. Quatre, however, has a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry, Q, I'm being a good boy," I assure him, and ignore the snort that comes from his lover.

"I like your hair down, Duo," Trowa says, his eyes running appreciatively over me. "You should wear it like that more often."

"Yeah, right," I roll my eyes at the idea. He can't have any idea how hard it is to keep this mass of hair untangled. "So, did you ever find the perfect gift?" I ask, knowing the Q-man had been obsessing for weeks about what to give Heero for his bachelor party gift. I made some rather lurid suggestions, but he almost swallowed his tongue as a result so I eased off.

"I bought him some cuff links that Relena suggested he needed. He can wear them with his tuxedo at the wedding."

The ever practical and boring Quatre is predictable once again. Sometimes I wonder how Trowa can take it. That's not to say I don't love the guy, he's the greatest, but predictability would never sit with me for long; another one of the reasons Heero and I had a hard time living with each other. But if I have my way, that won't be a problem between us any longer.

"What did you bring him, Duo?" That weird, Mona-Lisa grin is still on Trowa's face as he poses the question to me, and sometimes I have to wonder if he can read my mind.

"Just something I made for him. I actually got out my old carving knife and whittled something for him, just a sentimental thing to wish him a happy marriage." The eyebrows of both men rise simultaneously in response to my answer. The two of them are always expecting me to either fall to pieces because of Heero's decision or be angry and retributive.

"You're okay being here tonight?" Quatre asks, his face soft with sympathy. That's the last thing I need tonight.

"I'm fine Quat, but I've got to get back to Wufei. I'll talk to you guys later."

I can see the look on Trowa's face that he wants to know what I'm doing with Wufei, but I'm not going to give him the opportunity to ask. I turn and walk back to the table where Wufei is watching and waiting for me, with my head held high and my stride leisurely and confident.

Not five minutes later, Heero is standing above me as I pick at the finger food on my plate. I can smell him, his cologne is causing my hormones to run amuck. I turn my head and look up at him as he glares down at me.

"What are you doing?" he asks in a growl.

"Eating," I snicker.

"I didn't expect you to be here tonight," he says with his eyebrows furrowed.

"How could I not wish my former best buddy well on the eve of his nuptials?"

I glance at Wufei and see that he's looking uncomfortable. His eyes shift warily from Heero to me.

"Hn," Heero's usual grunt sounds above me. "Enjoy yourself."

"I intend to, Heero, old buddy," I say cheerfully, wink at him, then turn my attention to Wufei. Putting my hand on my dining companion's arm, I ask Wu-man if he wants anything else to eat. For a moment it feels as if the temperature in the room drops twenty degrees, then I sense Heero's presence departing, and Wufei visibly relaxes.

"Don't worry, Wu. He's all bark and only a little bite." I have to laugh at the wide-eyed look he gives me.

A greeting to all the male guests comes from Harry Chamberlain, department head of the computer division where Heero has been recently transferred at Relena's request. Her reason for the request was to assure his safety from the more dangerous field work. I can't imagine that sat too well with Mr. Do or Die.

Heero sits at the front table, directly across from my own position, and the party officially comes to order. A meal is brought in by efficient hotel employees and a roasting, of sorts, commences. Several co-workers, including Quatre and Trowa, get up to spin quirky stories about the stoic, no-nonsense young man and offer advice on getting married.

It's no small wonder I wasn't asked to participate. Everyone knows my comments at times can be biting and sarcastically derogatory, especially if I feel I've been wronged. And as far as the general work force at Preventers is concerned, I was treated very badly by my ill-tempered lover. Many of those loyal co-workers are absence tonight, silently showing me their solidarity in shunning Heero for hurting me in such a calloused way. For my part, I never encouraged nor discouraged them. Their opinion of Heero was fueled by general office gossip. It seemed that anyone who had ever had much to do with Relena had very little that was good to say about her. She wasn't all bad; but I didn't tell them that. Since I have the uncanny ability to draw people to myself and somehow manage to keep them loyal to my side by my easy going manner, I'm the one they view as the victim in the match between the perfect Preventer and the snobby, preaching of peace princess.

I tune out the mindless chatter of Fred from Accounting, presently yammering at the microphone, and ignore the fake laughter in response to the lame jokes he's trying to make. No one will make a real attempt at raking Heero over the coals, he's just too scary for the average person to handle. Instead of listening to their comments, I make the most of being placed in front of Heero's eyes. I play with my hair, running my fingers through it and throwing it over my shoulder giving Heero a good look at what he's left behind, even though I know that in doing so, it's going to be a bitch to brush out later. He's always had a fetish about my hair, and even though Relena's hair is long, it can't hold a candle for thickness, shine and color that I was born with. To add fuel to the fire, I lean over several times to tell Wufei something, leaning against him and putting my lips to his ear, making it look as if there's something going on between us. I make sure to laugh often, and put a hand on his shoulder or arm as we speak. Turning around periodically, I find myself to be the proud recipient of Heero's dark glare. Just chew on that, lover boy, I think to myself. Too bad I didn't think of this strategy before, it might have saved us this whole charade of Heero marrying his stalker.

With his perpetual mask of indifference on his face, not many in the room would guess that Heero can be insanely jealous. During our time together, there have been a handful of unfortunate people who'd dared to touch me or become too friendly or familiar. They became the recipients of his sudden bursts of jealous anger, often taking the form of his powerful fist.

As the speakers gratefully dwindle to an end, several men near the kitchen door look anxious, and I can only guess that something is going to come through the door with a pop-out person inside. Why am I not surprised to see a replica of the Sanq Palace, constructed with chicken wire and paper mache, being wheeled into the room to stop in front of the main table. Some rock music begins to blare from a cheap stereo system set on another table, and out of the top of the palace comes a well-endowed woman in a sexy little maid outfit. Heero watches the raunchy little act with a small, tight smile plastered on his face; appearances need to be maintained after all.

I lean over, practically attached to Wufei's shoulder as I whisper in his ear. "Heero might enjoy this more if it was some buff male dressed in the disguise of an OZ soldier with one of Treize's roses gritted between his teeth."

Wufei's laughter burst out of him, surprising everyone at the table, including me. My Chinese friend has been developing quite a sense of humor lately. Maybe something of me is rubbing off on him after all.

The moment the stripper flounces out of the room, with most of the straight men's tongues hanging out of their slack mouths, the drinking begins in earnest. With music playing, women dressed in provocative evening attire, obviously not supplied by Winner money, come in and begin dancing with the party of randy men.

Wufei and I stand up from our table and I more or less cling to his side as we walk around the room speaking with the other guests. Wu-man is so cool to play along with my scheme, even though he doesn't know it. I'll have to think of some reward for him. As we make the rounds I'm acutely aware of where Heero is positioned at all times. It seems to me he's been getting closer.

"This party seems to be about over," I tell my ebony haired friend.

"Are you about ready to leave?" he asks.

"Yeah, I think so. How about you?"

Wufei checks his watch and nods. "Yes, I have an early morning at the gym scheduled. I should probably go home."

I turn to really look at my Chinese friend, giving him my full attention. "Thanks for tonight, Wufei. You've made this a lot easier for me. It was nice."

A slight embarrassed grin grows on the Chinese man's face. "It was my pleasure. I'll see you on Monday," he says, and with a slight bow, he takes his leave of me, heading for the coat closet. I watch him as he returns a few moments later with his jacket slung over his arms. He then moves to exit the party room, apparently un-inclined to talk to anyone else. I'm rewarded for tracking him with my eyes as he pauses in the doorway, then turns to see me still watching. We exchanged a final smile and wave of farewell.

Before I can turn back to the party, I feel my elbow grabbed, Heero's typical greeting. "I want to talk to you," he whispers in a tight, low voice into my ear, and that, combined with the feel of his body, so warm and close to mine, causes my heart rate to speed up.

I turn to face him and give him a lopsided grin. "I can't imagine what we have to talk about, Heero," I reply softly, then lick my lips as I watch his own thin into a straight line.

Before I know it, he's dragging me by the arm towards the coatroom and he tells the startled attendant to leave for five minutes. She hastily exits and we enter the large closet, and then he firmly shuts the door behind her. I turn the poor girl's chair around and sit down, straddling it and putting my arms over the back top edge.

"What are you doing, Duo?" Heero asks me as he walks up to the chair and glares down at me.

"What do you care, Heero?" I can't keep the lazy grin off my face.

"Why are you hanging around with Wufei and why are you wearing your hair down?" I'm somewhat taken aback by the vehemence in his voice. "I thought you said your hair was too private a deal for you to wear it down for anyone but your lover. Are you doing it with all the guys in the room?"

I'm not going to take that insult sitting down, so I jump to my feet, fists clenched and ready for a fight. With anger in my voice and blazing in my eyes I answer his accusation. "It doesn't really matter who I'm 'doing it' with, now does it? Maybe I am getting it on with all those men. Yeah, like Michael in the cafeteria, his wife would appreciate that, wouldn't she? Maybe Chris Kelley, isn't he the father of three kids? Of course it makes sense that he's hot after my ass. It seems to me that whatever I'm doing, it's none of your damn business any more."

I didn't see it coming, but before I know it, I'm flat on my back on the carpet with Heero all over me. His body is on top of mine, pinning me down to the floor while his hands seem to be everywhere. It feels good, as if he's claiming me as his property once again. "Shit, Heero," I moan, just before his mouth covers mine. My arms circle around him and I hold him tightly to me, wishing I didn't have to ever let go.

Even as he reaches into my pants to stroke at my growing erection, my mind is attuned to my surroundings and I hear the hesitant knock, sounding at the door. "Heero," I whisper into his ear, then give it a delicious lick. "We can't, not here anyway. The attendant is back."

To my relief and dismay his hands stop moving, and with a grunt, he moves off of me and stands up. I grab hold of his hand extended to me, and come to my feet as well. "Just a minute. I have a gift for you," I tell him, then walk to the door and open it. Pulling out all the charm and my most winning smile, I tell the attendant outside that we'll give the room back to her in just a few minutes. She agrees, giving me a flirty smile in return.

Closing the door, I move to the coat racks to find my jacket, feeling all the while that Heero's eyes are watching my every move.

"When did you get the nipple ring?" he asks.

I'm glad he noticed. "A couple of weeks ago. I kind of like it." I answer.

"Can I see it?" he asks.

Finding my jacket, I remove the long, thick box and the envelope from the inner pocket and turn, holding them out to him.

"What's this?" he asks, looking a bit surprised.

"A gift for your upcoming wedding," I reply. "I hope you don't mind that I made it myself, just for you. I tried to think about what I could possibly give you that would make your marriage successful, and this is what I came up with. I hope you like it." I watch him carefully, seeing a wide range of emotions flickering in his eyes that only I have ever been able to see. Almost everyone thinks Heero acts like an emotionless drone, doing whatever he's ordered to without questioning or caring about the risks. But I know differently, and I can see in those deep blue eyes at this moment that he's feeling confused, curious and flattered that I've made something for him.

He opens the card first. It's also handmade. As he flips the cover that has a design of Wing Zero on it, he finds several pictures of me inside. He studies them carefully, a flicker of desire flickering in his eyes. "I used that Polaroid camera you gave me last Christmas," I tell him. The corners of his mouth twitch as his eyes remain fixed on the picture of me sitting posed on an unmade bed with nothing but my long hair for a covering. It trails over both of my shoulders to pool in my lap, discretely hiding my loins. My head is turned up slightly and my eyes are closed as if I'm experiencing the passion we'd often shared on a daily basis when we were together.

"I don't think Relena will appreciate these," Heero says in a thick voice, the grin still in place.

"I didn't intend them to be for her benefit."

He shifts through the other pictures, showing different seductive poses, then suddenly folds the card, with the pictures tucked back inside, and sets them in the pocket within the lining of his suit jacket. He then turns his attention to the white, unwrapped box, pulling the lid off. "What the hell?" he whispers, confused yet again. From out of the box he pulls a perfectly carved replica of a penis.

"It's me," I tell him proudly. "I carved it with exact specifications to the real thing, fully aroused, of course." I almost want to burst out laughing at the stunned expression displayed on his face. "And it's made from solid oak, one of the harder woods."

Dumbfounded is the only way to describe the expression on his face as he holds up the sex toy and looks from it to me and then back again. We'd experimented only a little bit with such toys during our time together, but nothing quite so personal. I watch as slowly his shock recedes and humor becomes evident in his sparking eyes. "Does this come with some kind of a money-back guarantee if satisfaction isn't met?"

"No, not exactly," I reply and move closer to him, seeing he isn't going to smack me down for such an audacious gift. "But it does come with a free demonstration and a lifetime, twenty-four hour, on-line assistance."

"Duo..." Heero's voice, deep and needy, affects me more than any porn show ever has, and suddenly I want him more than anything. I jump forward, throwing myself into his arms and attack his lips before he can even think about blinking.

We break away as the tapping on the door begins again. I look into the depths of his blue eyes with a desperate need for him clouding my judgment. "I'll get a room," I whisper. "Why don't you act like you're getting drunk and I'll come, haul you away, and tuck you into bed."

Heero nods his head, accepting my plan, then looks down at his hand to the wooden replica of myself, well, at least one of the good parts of me. "Here, take this." He shoves it at me, then gives me a devilish smile. "Bring it to the room." With one last brief but desperate kiss, he turns and leaves me standing there with a big goofy grin on my face. As the female cloakroom attendant comes into the room, I hastily put my wood carving behind my back and blush. I never really intended to share my talent or gift with anyone other than Heero.

Ten minutes later, I enter the room, take note of the cool temperature, the king size bed, and the mints on the pillows. I move to the bed and fold back the covers to make it look more inviting. Then taking the tube of lube I'd slipped into my jacket pocket before I left home, just in case, I set it on the bedside table. With the lights turned down to give the room a romantic atmosphere, I feel that the setting is as perfect as a hotel room can get. Turning on my heel, my key card in my pocket, I descend from the sixteenth floor in the elevator and return to the party.

As my eyes find the only man worth looking at in the still-crowded room, I see that Heero has a glass of clear liquid in his hand and is walking and talking like a lush. He's leaning on Quatre and laughing at something Trowa just said. I walk up behind them and catch the amused look on the tall, auburn-haired man. That look gets to me every time I see it and sometimes I think we exist merely for Trowa's personal amusement. He always seems to find humor in any given situation. His droll sense of humor is something that isn't always noticed by any of his more casual acquaintances. I, however, have never been considered normal in any social circle, so I usually share his warped amusement.

"Looks like someone's had a bit too much to drink," I say to no one in particular.

"Duo, my beshht friend, my buddy," Heero says in a slurred voice, a half smile on his face. "Where'd ja go?"

"The can, Heero. I think you've probably had too much to drink. Do you want a ride home?"

"Nah," Heero grins stupidly at me, and I have to wonder for a moment if he is drunk. If he isn't, he's pulling off one hell of a performance. "If I go home like thish, Releeena will be maaad. S'not good when she's mad," he shakes his head in an exaggerated manner and frowns.

"Tell you what," I say loudly enough for the benefit for everyone within hearing distance. "I'll get you a room here and you can sleep it off and go home in the morning. Quatre," I turn to look at my concerned friend. "Could you call the palace and let someone know Heero's three sheets to the wind and that he'll sleep it off at the hotel and be home in the morning."

I sling Heero's arm over my own and secure his half-slumped body against mine, feeling a shiver of delicious anticipation at having his body so close to mine.

"Didn't you come with Wufei?" Trowa the all-seeing oracle speaks, and I can see in his eyes that he's suspicious and about to figure out what's going on.

"Nah, we came separately. I brought my own car. I'll just see Heero to a room and head out after he's tucked in. You'll make the call, Quatre?" I diverted the conversation back to the blond.

"Sure, Duo. Do you need any help? I could pay for the room if you'd like."

"Thanks, Quat. But I've got it covered. I'm sure Heero will pay me back once he sobers up. I'll see you guys at work on Monday, alright?"

I can feel their eyes follow us as I turn with Heero to leave the party, and I can't help but hear the quiet chuckle coming from Trowa. "Be sure to get some sleep," he says in parting, and I can hear Quatre as he asks him what he means by that remark. Naive, Quatre is thy name.

The minute we're in the elevator, Heero turns into me. "Cameras," I remind him, and instantly he resumes his appearance of being drunk. But the moment the door to room 553 closes, he's on me like a tick on a hairless Chihuahua. I think we set a new world record for how fast two people can lose their clothing and end up on a bed. We tried to go slow, but there was no way. Our need for each other was too great to contemplate any foreplay. Our first joining in three months was hot, fast and furious, with both of us coming quickly, calling out each other's name as we held desperately to each other.

Then as I catch my breath, I realize his hands are on me again. He begins to play with my nipple ring. "Did it hurt?" he asks, his blue eyes looking up from my chest into my eyes, sending the shiver of pleasure through me.

"Hell yes," I answer with a chuckle. "But I like it now that the swelling has gone down.

"I like it too," he admits, then lowers his head and starts to tease the ring and nipple it's attached to with his tongue. I know now that this is going to be a long night. It's been too long since we had each other, and now we have the entire night to enjoy. The next round will be more fun, since the initial desperate need has been sated. We take our time and play with each other's body and eventually, I reach for his gift on the side table.

"How about that demonstration?" I ask, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

Heero grins. "On me or yourself?"

Now that really grosses me out. "I think it's a little too weird for me to be pleasured by a replica of my own dick, don't you?"

Heero merely shrugs, his smile deepening. "Then have your wicked way with me." And with that, he rolls over onto his stomach and spreads his gorgeous legs, giving me complete access to his body. A feeling so strong suddenly overcomes me, and instead of using the toy, I climb up and place my body, chest down, onto his bare back, relishing the warmth, the feel and smell of Heero. "I love you so damn much it hurts," I tell him in a voice that's suddenly choked with emotion.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs and tries to turn, but I don't let him. I like the position we're in now where he's momentarily under my care, my control and whims.

We lay in that position, in quiet contemplation as the minutes stretch out. I wish I didn't ever have to move from off of him, but I know eventually I'll have to. Besides, we have the whole night ahead of us. I slip off his back, planting kisses to his back and shoulders as I move. He turns and pulls me into his arms and holds me tight, and I wonder if he is having some of the same feelings I'm experiencing.

"Duo, about Relena," he begins, but I stop him by putting my hand over his mouth and shake my head.

"I know," I say, leaving him with a confused look on his face. "We don't need to talk about her right now."

Pulling my hand away, he tries again. "I'm supposed to get married next week." He's obviously uncertain of where he stands at this moment, but I know what he needs, what we both need, and sometimes Heero needs a little direction. Tonight I'll give him that and so much more.

"You're going to marry Relena next week, Heero," I tell him firmly. "You've made a commitment to her and it's only right that you follow through after all the trouble she's gone through."

Okay, so he's looking at me like I've lost my mind. I know it's probably the last thing he'd ever thought I'd say. "Listen, Heero," I continue in a more serious tone. "I've done a lot of thinking about this and it's pretty obvious that we both love, need and want each other." I draw my hand up his muscled stomach and chest and delight in seeing his skin tighten under my touch. "I think it's always been that way between us and always will be. But it's also pretty damn clear that we can't live together, it's like putting a tiger and a lion in the same cage and expecting them to peaceably cohabitate. I believe you marrying Relena will be just the solution we need for our little problem."

"How's that?" he asks, frowning.

"She can give you a home and, if you need it, the space you require. You can have all the money, cars and luxuries your job at the Preventers could never give you."

"Those things aren't important to me," he interrupts, frowning that I would really think they were.

"Nevertheless, if we can't live together, you can live with her, comfortably. Have you said anything to her about us? Our relationship?"

Heero snorted. "You've got to be kidding. She's always been wary of you, probably having heard some rumors about us. We've never talked about it, but I believe that if she learned we just had sex together, she'd have your head."

I nod, half lost in thought, and say, "Okay, I think that's good."

"What is the matter with you?" Heero asks, his confusion evident on his face. "You're not making any sense. If I marry Relena, she'll expect complete fidelity."

"Yeah," I agree, she probably would. "She'll expect it, but that doesn't mean she's going to have it, right? I didn't exactly get from our relationship what I wanted either, a happily ever after, but I'm willing to compromise, share you if that's what it takes. She doesn't even have to know about it, Heero, and it's probably better if she doesn't. We can be discrete. Hell, it'll be a challenge and more than a little fun to sneak around while trying to keep everyone from guessing what's going on. Are you up to a challenge, Heero?" I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively at him.

"I don't know if I should cheat on her," he answers, and the downturn of his eyebrows match the line of his mouth.

"Do you love her?" I hold my breath and I can feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest. All my plans will go down the drain if he says yes. If he loves her, I'll let him go and stumble through the rest of my life without the other half of my soul.

A long silence stretches out between us, and when he finally speaks, I have to strain to hear his quiet reply. "I've come to care for her and I want to protect her, but no, I only have room in my heart for one person." His eyes rise up to meet mine, and I swear I can see, in those magnificent blue orbs, his love shining brightly for me. I grab him and almost strangle him with the hold I have on his body.

After several moments, I manage to pull myself out of his arms so we can continue our conversation. Heero's still looking uncertain.

"I'm not sure what I should do," he admits.

"Marry her," I tell him. "Then I won't have to worry about you being alone when we're not together. Just promise that you won't forget about me. I need you like I need air, Heero. And I think you need me like you need the blood in your veins. It's a weird conundrum, don't you think? We can't live with each other and we can't live without each other either."

Heero nods his head, but he still doesn't look completely convinced. I have to come up with a few more ideas in order to change that.

"Listen, Heero, this really is the best solution. We can't live together, so we have to live apart. You live with Relena, seeing me on the side whenever possible, and you can protect her while having a nice place to call home. You'll never have to bother with cooking or cleaning again," I remind him. Those are two points I know will hit home. Although Heero is nearly obsessive compulsive about cleaning, he doesn't particularly enjoy the task and he loathes cooking.

"This doesn't seem fair to you, Duo," he says, his face taking on a look of sadness. "Why would you settle for being a secret lover, kept in the shadows? I'll have to spend every holiday with Relena and her family while you'll spend the majority of your nights alone, eating alone and growing old alone. What kind of life is that?"

"Hate to break it to you, Heero, but I don't plan on spending days or even weeks on end learning to knit and pining away for the time we can get together. I still have friends, and I'll probably take on a lover or two. It's only fair, don't you think? You will be in Relena's bed every night that you're not with me; why shouldn't I have the same privilege?"

As I spoke, Heero began to frown, and soon I decide that it's reaching its limit. I hated to spring that part on him, especially since he's just subtly declared his love for me. But I figure it's best to lay our cards on the table tonight so we know what to expect in the future.

"I don't want you to have other lovers," he says, unhappily.

"Heero," I'm desperately striving for patience, "do you think it's right that you have a home and family and I have no one?" 

"No."

At least he's being reasonable. "Then get over it. I may take on an occasional bed companion, maybe even a less anal roommate, but I will never love anyone the way I love you. I'll drop whoever I'm with and whatever I'm doing when you call. You'll be my first priority, but I'm not going to pine away until you can get free of Relena's clutches."

"It will be... difficult seeing you with anyone else." His face looks pained, and somehow that warms my heart.

"Just as it's been difficult for me to see you with Relena these past months. But if you know you command my heart, won't that help? And I promise to be discrete. Not everyone at Preventers is cool with co-workers being gay, no matter what equal opportunity laws."

"You're sure this is best?" he asks, still looking unsure. "You won't fall in love with someone you sleep with?"

I take his hand, resting on my waist, and move it to the back of my hips, his fingertips trace down the crevice there to the opening, still slightly oozing from his spent passion. "This is yours," I tell him, my voice low and husky. "No one will ever take me here as you have. This part of my body belongs to you, and only you."

Heero turns his wrist to grasp my hand and pulls it forward to copy the path I'd just taken his hand, but this time down the back of his hips to his own puckered opening. "And this is yours. No one will ever have me as you have."

I grin at him, happy with his oath to me. "Then I guess my gift is going to waste, huh? I thought that maybe Relena could give you a go with it."

"It would still be you taking me, wouldn't it?" His smirk was rather irritating, but I can't resist placing a quick kiss on those lips.

"I guess you're right," I grin back. "Just promise me you won't use it on her. That would just be wrong," I tell him, and shiver uncomfortably from the thought. "Now that we have all of that settled," I give him a leering grin, "how about a demonstration of your gift?"

I reach for the lube on the table and begin to apply a generous amount to the wooden phallus. "Always remember to coat the wood generously with lube," I begin the instruction in an exaggerated business-like voice. Once thoroughly coated with the slick substance, I re-lube my fingers and Heero rolls over to his stomach and his legs separate. "And always prep yourself or you won't be able to walk the next day. Understood?"

"Got it," he replies. "Or I will if you'd just get to it." A wicked grin grows on my face and Heero's smile matches it, knowing the fun is about to begin.

We had three exhausting rounds of sex that night, and it was glorious and memorable. I hold onto those memories when Heero's unable to get away to meet me. Two months after the obscenely huge wedding, I've lost count of all the times Heero and I have enjoyed our clandestine trysts. I was right, all the sneaking around has proven to be a fun challenge for the both of us. We've gotten pretty creative with disguises, places to meet and ways to make love. Sometimes I think our love life is better now than when we lived together.

As I told Heero when we came to our little agreement, I don't spend my time alone, though Heero and I don't talk about it, seeing it still upsets him. Wufei and I have gotten to be pretty good friends and I can see our relationship moving forward as we become more intimate with each other. I've been debating whether or not I should tell him about Heero. If I do, it will happen only after I swear him to silence. I respect my Chinese friend and find myself in a similar dilemma as Heero, deliberating over whether or not it's right to sneak around behind someone else's back. Regardless of what my decision is, to tell him or not, I know I won't give up Heero. I can't. If Wufei can understand that, accept it, then maybe my nights won't be quite so lonely.

So I've pretty much consigned myself to be Heero's shadow, his dirty little secret for the rest of my life, but I really wouldn't have it any other way. Relena spoils him with money, cars, clothing and anything he desires, which is nice because in return, he spoils me.

Will this last?

It has to. We really can't live without each other, so there's no alternative. We've devised this setup and it works well for us, and as long as Relena doesn't find out, I think we'll be fine.

My phone rings, and I go to the desk it rests on and check the caller ID and see it's Heero calling from his cell phone. As I reach for the activation button, I know I'll have to call off my plans with Wufei tonight. I hope he'll understand. From my own estimation, we're only a couple of dates away from sleeping with each other, so I'll have to come up with an explanation as to what's going on before that happens.

Will he understand?

I don't know if anyone can; it's just the way things are.

"Hi, Heero." I answer the phone and listen to his voice speaking softly to me, hearing his need for me in his voice. "Sure, tonight? My place? Alright. You can tell Relena we're going to watch a basketball game together. See you at eight." I disconnect the phone and look at it for a moment with a smile on my face and excitement growing deep within me and below the belt at the knowledge that my lover will soon be on his way here. I dial Wufei's number, an excuse for breaking our date coming quickly to mind. I don't want to hurt or disappoint him, but Heero is and will always be my priority. He really is the air in my lungs, and tonight I plan to breathe deeply.

End

Next: Wufei's story


End file.
